Four hundred sixty patients with Hodgkin's disease stages I and II who were enrolled during the years 1967 to 1973 in a collaborative clinical trial comparing involved and extended field radiotherapy will be followed to determine mortality and morbidity through 15 years following enrollment. Outome measures include survival, extension of disease, and incidence of leukemia and other second primary malignancies. Initial descriptive variables include age, sex, histologic type, use of diagnostic laparotomy, stage, systemic symptoms. Continued follow-up will serve to refine outcome measures at the intervals of 5 to 10 years since enrollment and to obtain new measures of outcome at 10 to 15 years. Treatment effects significantly different from zero have been seen in frequencies of extensions and complications but not in frequency of distant extensions or in mortality up to the present date. It is desired to determine whether effects follow this same pattern in later follow-up years or whether early extensions serve as predictors of later distant extensions or death. Five cases of second primary leukemia have occurred, all in patients who had required chemotherapy for extension after radiotherapy. Twenty institutions have collaborated, and at least one survivor remains under follow-up at 19 of these centers. Continued follow-up will be obtained through collaboration between these centers and the coordinating center. A total of 356 patients remain active. It is estimated that 300 patients will survive to 15 years after enrollment.